


Hooked

by Bittodeath



Series: Bingos 2020 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Steve Rogers, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Bucky Barnes, Getting Together, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Name-Calling, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pack Dynamics, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism, light humiliation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: ABO in which you only present once you have met and formed an emotional bond with a potential mate. Prior to presenting, you don't experience any sexual attraction.Peter is twenty-three and still hasn't presented. He's notlate... just a late bloomer, he guesses.But the day he does? Oh, boy. What a mess.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/James "Bucky" Barnes/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker/Tony Stark/Wade Wilson/Steve Rogers/James "Bucky" Barnes, Tony Stark/Wade Wilson
Series: Bingos 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588300
Comments: 20
Kudos: 407
Collections: Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020





	1. Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020. Each chapter is a prompt. Tags will be updated with each new chapter.
> 
> Prompts: Presenting / Slick / In Public / You, You, You, You, Me and a Bed.

Peter was turning twenty-three in a week, and he hadn’t presented yet. That was alright, presenting age varied a lot from person to person, since you only presented once you’d formed an emotional bond with a potential mate. Being Spider-Man, this was a logical development: he couldn’t let himself be close to anyone. Though he had become close enough with the Avengers, starting to hang out with them about one year after he first donned the costume, but at the time he’d been a teen and, well. As much as people dated as teens, it was rare to present so soon. So, really, there was nothing weird about it.

It also made things easier as he had no sexual urges. It was strange to hear people who had just presented tell about the sudden sexual attraction they’d felt – or worse, their cycles. Heats, ruts… It all just sounded so messy, and such a _loss of time_ , really. It meant he had no particular scent, but also that he didn’t smell pheromones, and that made things easier on him. Finding how to hide his scent as Spider-Man was going to be a hassle…

…if he ever presented. Alright, he was within the norm, but he was also a mutant, and he couldn’t help but think that maybe, maybe the bite had messed up more things than he knew, and maybe he would never present. And while he didn’t feel any sexual attraction and had absolutely no need for sex, he’d always been curious. A part of him wanted to know what it was like. Wanted to know if he’d be an Omega or an Alpha. And maybe, wanted to know who he would present for.

He let out a groan as he sank into the deep couch in the Avengers common living-room. His day at work had been boring as hell – he had a part-time job in a 24/7 store down the street, which was enough to help Aunt May settle the bills and pay his loans for uni, even though he had a scholarship. He still lived with her, though they’d moved two years after Uncle Ben’s death, from the big house that now felt empty to a two bedrooms apartment that wasn’t too shabby. He would have moved out if she hadn’t already known he was Spider-Man, as things were, it was easier on both of them. He was crap at taking care of himself, and Aunt May easily got lonely. After his morning at work, he had run to his two afternoon classes – he was now aiming for his phD in chemical engineering, and Tony totally let him use one of the labs as his own to run his experiences. And after that, he’d patrolled for two hours – which had been _brutal_ and met with MJ for their usual drink on Monday evening.

He’d noticed immediately there was something changed about her. She sort of… glowed. She’d been smiling, her cheeks red and hair pulled up in a tight bun, and sprung the news on him: she had presented earlier that day. For a few months now, she had been working on a musical, and she’d gradually gotten closer to the actor for the lead male role, and Alpha that went by Gregoire… and it had been enough, finally, for her to present. Gregoire, of course, was taking her on a date that Friday evening. While it was great for her, that also meant Peter was now the only one un-presented in his circle of friends, and even of-age acquaintances. Miles totally didn’t count, he was still just a kid. Gwen at presented two years earlier, settling with her Omega roommate in London. Harry had been the first one to present, at sixteen… for Peter. _That_ had been embarrassing, even though Harry had insisted he didn’t see him like that. He believed him, but still. For Ned, it had been just six months ago, for a girl in his class whom he had been getting closer – it hadn’t worked out between them, but Ned wasn’t disappointed. And Michelle had left for Idaho, where she had started working in a repair shop and presented for her colleague, with whom she was having the perfect love story – if love stories included beating up thugs and repairing illegal street racing cars. And now, MJ.

So, Peter was feeling a bit… lonely. Even within the Avengers, there wasn’t really anyone he could talk to, because they were all presented already – aside from Natasha, but Natasha was a special case. She would never present, because she’d had an operation removing all the system that triggered and controlled presenting, along with reproduction. Apparently it was easier to be a spy and an assassin if you had no sexual urges and no cycle messing you up. Peter thought that was incredibly fucked up, but… Yeah. He couldn’t really complain about that to her.

Monday night was also supposed to be a fun night, too. It was the night he played video games with Thor and Peter Quill when he was on Earth, or otherwise with Clint and sometimes, _sometimes_ , Deadpool. He couldn’t be home, because Aunt May had her friends coming over – under the pretence of playing bridge and knitting together, but really, it was the hottest gossip place in Queens. He wouldn’t even be surprised if you told him the ladies gathered there had committed a felony or two, not after he’d seen Althea tucking a gun back into a thigh holster hidden under her pencil skirt after _Deadpool_ , of all people, had startled her when he’d come to pick her up. Because – oh, yeah, important detail – Al was blind. And Deadpool’s flatmate, for some reason. There also was the fearsome Peggy Carter, who could die any day now and was still about and kicking at a hundred past. So yeah, Peter wasn’t staying _anywhere_ near old ladies armed with knitting needles.

“That was a big sigh if I ever heard one”, a voice said above him, and Peter opened his eyes to Captain America leaning over him with a soft, amused smile.  
“What’s nipping at your toes?” another voice rumbled, before the Winter Soldier basically threw himself beside Peter.

Had the couch’s spring been a bit less tired, it would have been enough to send Peter flying. As it was, it only jostled him until he was sprawled on the couch. Bucky chuckled and patted his leg. There was a hint of metallic scent in the air – probably, a bit of blood from one of them. Wouldn’t be the first time.

“That’s not even a real saying”, Peter groaned, wiping a hand over his face.

Bucky poked him in the side, making him squirm and groan – the bastard knew Peter was ticklish and used every opportunity available to make him laugh and worm around.

“I will poke you until you tell us what’s going on”, the Alpha threatened, and Steve chuckled.  
“You know he will do it.”  
“SAVE ME”, Peter squealed, crying in laughter now and holding his arms out at Steve.  
“Stop torturing him, Bucky Bear”, Tony shot out as he crossed the room in his training gear, towel thrown over his nape as he went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He came back a minute later, Peter had the Winter Soldier in a headlock and was roughly jabbing his ribs, the two of them laughing and soon falling to the ground. “Pete, you should eat a bit”, he added when he passed again, this time on his way to hit the showers.

Peter didn’t miss the way the two Alphas in the room with him followed Tony’s each and every movement, the roll of his shoulders and the slight sashay of his hips, the drops of sweat rolling down his skin, entranced. He’d known for a while now that while Steve and Bucky were together, they also both wanted Tony. The engineer was an Omega, and very proud of it. It was obvious he delighted in the attention. He jabbed Bucky again, who jumped in surprise, and grinned toothily.

“You play with fire, Pete-Petey-pie”, he growled mischievously as he started to tickle his sides.

Steve stood up, grabbed Bucky by his nape and hauled him up, away from Peter.

“Stop that. C’mon, I’ll make Peter something to eat. You can do something useful for once”, he added for Bucky’s benefit.

A minute later, Peter found himself seating at the kitchen table with Steve and Bucky chattering as they prepared an enormous serving of omelette with no less than twelve eggs. But to be fair, it smelled incredibly good. Peter had already been lucky enough to taste food one or the two had made, when the team had dinner and it was their turn to cook – so once every six months, not counting Thanksgiving, Christmas dinner or the 4th of July because then, they were the ones making most of the meal. But it was the first time they cooked just for him, with the express purpose of feeding him, and it felt a bit… weird. Alphas didn’t cook just for anyone, only for their mates, family members and, when the concept had still been widely accepted, pack.

And Peter was neither. So maybe it was just them being good friends, but the last time someone – namely, Pepper – had suggested to an Alpha – namely, Thor – to make sure Peter ate, Thor had pulled one of the congealed home-cooked meals they kept on hand, and heated it up for Peter. Thor was by no way a terrible cook, but Peter was neither family nor mate, which he’d understood clearly. So, yeah, that felt a bit weird now to have the two super-soldiers cooking for him, especially such a _big_ omelette, like they were fearing he would go hungry.

(He did go hungry but that was no one’s business, just that he was always busy and sating his monstrous appetite was basically impossible. So far, only two people had managed: Tony, who seemed to understand the depths of his hunger, and Deadpool, who just kept on buying tacos and adding them to his pile as Peter ate.)

(…Now that he thought about it, Wade had cooked for him too. Two weeks ago, after they’d crashed together at Wade’s place after a gruelling patrol, the merc had pulled together delicious teriyaki chicken, with a miso soup to die for, and an enormous stack of pancakes with real Canadian Maple syrup. He hadn’t thought about it at the time. Weird.)

He was startled out of his thoughts when Steve set a plate in front of him and slid a large portion of omelette into it, smiling softly and happily. _Weird_. What was even weirder was when he went to Bucky and cuddled against him, nuzzling his neck and rumbling softly. Only Omegas purred, but Alphas could make this deep, rumbly sound that was apparently soothing. Peter chose to ignore it and dove into his meal after thanking the two Alphas. He was getting started on his second serving when Tony walked back in, freshly showered and smelling citrus and honey, along with a fainter smell of olive. Peter put down his fork and looked at him.

“You have to give me the name of your body wash. It smells _so good_ , ugh. I want the same.”

Tony paused, an expression of surprise on his face, and glanced at the two Alphas, who were frowning lightly.

“Uhm. I use a simple _Savon de Marseille_. Just like always. »  
“Mmh, would explain the olive… But the real one doesn’t smell like anything but olive. It must be your perfume, then!”  
“My… perfume”, Tony said slowly. “And what does it smell like?”

Peter closed his eyes and inhaled deeply.

“Citrus. A mix of clementine, lemon and grapefruit, I think. And honey!” He paused, frowning. “Mmh? There’s something… petrichor”, he added. “Fresh pine. Marine salt. Oh, and leather! Metal.” He opened his eyes, and found the three men staring at him. “Did I say something weird?”

Tony shook his head, and gestured to his own nose.

“May I?”  
“If you want to, but I’m not wearing any perfume so I’m probably just smelling like dried sweat.”

Tony smiled and lightly nuzzled his bared throat, his nose tickling Peter’s sensitive skin.

“Sandalwood”, the engineer said, straightening. “With a hint of bergamot. And warm, honeyed milk.” He looked at the two Alphas. “Am I wrong?”  
“No”, Steve replied, his eyes huge and voice weak. “I can smell it too. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me.”  
“I genuinely thought JARVIS had scented the air again”, Bucky added, looking just as startled.

Peter knew what that meant, objectively, but he couldn’t admit it. There was no way…

“Peter”, Tony said softly, “I think you’re presenting. Enhanced sense of smell and development of your own scent are the first symptoms.”

The room started to spin.

“He’s hyperventilating”, Bucky’s voice said.

The scent of citrus and honey got closer, and Peter felt warm, strong arms around his torso, feeling a light vibrating against his side and back. He gradually regained control of his senses and realized he could hear a soft, soothing purring. Coming straight from Tony’s chest, who was hugging him tightly.

“There. Feeling better?”  
“It’s impossible”, Peter whispered.  
“A false statement. How about we remove you from there, hm? Everything is a bit overwhelming when you present.”

Peter leaned against Tony as the man guided him through the Tower, to his own private apartment. Peter was thankful, because a headache had been threatening. Tony’s presence was very soothing, for some reason, and he found himself yearning for it.

“I’m. I’m really presenting? I thought it was quicker than that?”

Tony shrugged.

“It depends. For some it all happens in a matter of minutes, for others it’s a bit longer. Either way, you’ll be done in less than a week.”  
“Oh god”, Peter gasped, clutching his head, “I’m going to have a cycle? I’ll have to deal with a heat or a rut? Who did I even present for? What the fuck, why now, what the hell is happening?”  
“Well”, Tony started, making him sit down on the couch and sitting beside him, “it seems you presented for both Steve and Bucky. Like, the two of them together. Given that they’re a mated pair, it’s not surprising.”

Peter gulped and rubbed his hands together, not daring to look at Tony.

“I’m… I’m an Omega, aren’t I?”  
“Yes”, Tony replied. “Cheer up, bud. Being an Omega is _great_. Alphas think they’re in control, but really, it’s us who rule the world.”  
“I can’t… I don’t think I can deal with heats”, Peter whispered. “It sounds so horrible, I don’t want to go through that, I don’t want… I don’t want to feel all the urges I will have.”  
“Heats are _great_ , unless you’re alone. Really, Pete. Heat sex is like, the best kind of sex.”

Peter didn’t look convinced, but clearly spooked.

“Hey, hey! Relax, everything is alright. I know it’s a lot all at once. I was scared at first too, especially when I realized I was an Omega. It’s okay to be scared, but there’s no reason to be.”  
“H-How long ago did you present?” Peter asked, curling in on himself.  
“Eight years ago”, Tony replied with a smirk. “For Pepper, actually.”

Peter’s eyebrows went up. He had never heard anything about some kind of history between Iron Man and one of the most fearsome women in the world. His expression made Tony cackle.

“Yeah, I know, it sounds crazy, but she was the first person beside Rhodey I ever was close to, and for some reason that was the trigger I needed? Anyway we lasted three months and never made public, it was an absolute disaster.”

This time, Peter looked crestfallen.

“I presented and I won’t be with either Steve or Bucky?” he whispered, sounding desperate as only a recently-presented Omega could.  
“That’s for you and them to deal with, Pete”, Tony replied. “You don’t _have_ to be with the Alpha your presented for, a lot of people never even try because they know it’s not a good idea. However, if you want to be, I very much doubt they’d reject you.”

He could feel Peter fraying on the edges, and remembered clearly how it had been for him. Gently, he pulled him close and nuzzled at him, scenting him and purring as he would now get some of Peter’s scent on him, instead of just giving him his own.

“Are heats as maddening as they say?” Peter mumbled after a moment.  
“Only if you don’t have an Alpha nearby”, Tony replied. “Otherwise, you’re just very horny… which you don’t know yet how it feels. Uh. You’ll find out soon enough. Well, the thing is you only want an Alpha’s knot, but you don’t actually _need_ it to stave off the heat. As long as you have an Alpha with you, skin contact, and that you come, the edge is taken away.”  
“Really? I always heard about how terrible it was…”  
“People like to spook and shame Omegas about their heats”, Tony replied, laying down, “just like they try to convince people packs are a bad thing. You might present for one person, but you’re still compatible with plenty of others, and ‘one mate for life’ is bullshit anyway. Us Omegas feel safer with several Alphas in our pack and other fellow Omegas to care for, and Alphas are only excessively jealous and possessive when faced with Alphas outside of pack. They need to know there are other Alphas they can trust with us, and they’re definitely not against sharing. Of course if your pack is just you and your Alpha, it’ll look like your Alpha is very possessive all the time.”  
“That’s the exact opposite of what everyone says”, Peter replied in wonder.  
“Yeah. And you never wondered how Stevie and Bucky-bear were able to make it work when they’re both Alphas? How they haven’t teared each other apart over me, or how my Alpha hasn’t yet tried to break their teeth in?”

Peter straightened up to look at him.

“Your Alpha? You have an Alpha?”

Tony grinned.

“I got an Alpha”, he confirmed, “we haven’t mated yet because we’re totally trying to get the supersoldiers to be part of our pack”, he added. “I’m totally adding you. He’s pretty fond of you already, I know he’ll be on board to have you join.”

Peter frowned and opened his mouth.

“You are trying to make a pack like they did in the Antiquity with you, your Alpha, Steve, Bucky and me?”

Tony nodded.

“Yep.” He nudged him. “Hey. You know what? If you’re so frightened by heats, mine’s in two days. You can totally sit in with us to see for yourself how it is. Fair warning though, since you just presented, it might very well trigger your own. You’ll have it before the week is over anyway, so it wouldn’t change much.”

Peter’s eyes went wide.

“Uh. What?”  
“Spend my heat with my Alpha and me”, Tony repeated. “It’ll be great, you’ll see! We’ll just make sure you have an Alpha on stand-by and everything will be alright!”

Peter agreed.

*

Peter seriously wondered why he had agreed. It was mad. Even if he was an Omega, Deadpool would rip him apart for trying to stay in the room where Tony would be in heat soon. Especially since Peter was heavily scenting of both Steve and Bucky.

He found himself blushing, thinking back to _that_. Tony had insisted he stayed at the Tower until he was completely presented – so, after his first heat would be finished – and Peter had had to call Aunt May to explain what had happened. Her cheering had mortified him, but not more than the hungry gazes of Bucky and Steve. The worse had been the sudden realisation that his cock, of all things, was straining against his jeans as he took in the two Alphas mixed scents. Tony had been right, though: they were interested.

And they both found very interesting to help Peter with the discovery of his new, sometimes overwhelming, urges. Which was how he’d found himself half naked on their enormous bed, sandwiched between the two soldiers as they rubbed their scent all over him and growled contentedly in his neck, their hands down his pants. Specifically, one working his hard cock, the other thrusting thick, callused fingers into him (with the help of some lube because as horny as Peter had been, his body still wasn’t producing slick yet). The cuddles afterwards had turned on spending the night with them, and then on kissing a pre-heat Tony breathless.

So Peter had presented two days ago and he was fidgeting with his hands where he sat in the plush armchair Tony had brought next to his enormous bed, waiting for Tony to come out of the bathroom where he’d been showering to stave off the heat as his Alpha made his way there, and to take his contraceptive shot. Peter wasn’t fond of needles, so Tony was doing it out of sight – and he had promised there were oral contraceptives if he’d rather use them, though he’d need to take the pill every day instead of just injecting it at the beginning of his heat, since it would be a lot more diluted.

Peter had met Deadpool – _Wade_ , he had to call him Wade here and now – before, they were even friends, even though the merc was a lot. It surprised him a lot more to know that Deadpool was _Tony’s_ Alpha, given how the two of them were always snipping at each other and never seemed to get along. Apparently that wasn’t all there was, and he was both curious and a little frightened.

Tony bounded out of the bathroom, his scent thick and heavy with desire, only clad in a bathrobe barely closed at the waist by a loose sash. His skin was flushed, and his forehead already beading with sweat, his curls looking heavier and softer. The Omega walked up to Peter and promptly knelt in his lap, hands clasped over his nape and grinning.

“Like what you see?” Tony purred, and Peter found himself blushing and gulping, unable to tear his gaze away from expanses of smooth skin and wide pupils. “You can touch if you want”, he whispered, and oh god did Peter want.

His brain must have disconnected for a few seconds because when he came back to, he had Tony’s bathrobe pushed down his arms and his hands on his chest and stomach, feeling his muscles quiver under the weight and warmth of his hands. Tony bent forward to nip at his lips and Peter grazed his fingers down, trailing his fingernails into the neatly trimmed happy trail of darkish hair that led down to the nest of curls between Tony’s legs.

“Yes, just like that”, Tony encouraged him, rolling his hips forward, and there was another scent in the room, something sweet that made Peter salivate and his cock strain in his clothes.

He mouthed at Tony’s neck, scratching his teeth over the skin where a bond mark was supposed to come, and pulled the bathrobe open, drinking in the sight.

“What is it that I smell?” he whispered, wrapping his fingers in a loose hold around Tony’s cock.

Tony moaned softly, throwing back his head and rolling his hips into his fist.

“My slick”, he replied. “My heat is almost there.”

The door slammed open, startling them, and Peter had a front row seat to see Tony’s pupils widen until there was nothing but a thin rim of dark brown around them as his heat hit. Deadpoo- _Wade_ closed the door with a snarl and strode in, already unbuckling his clothes. Peter gulped and looked at the Alpha from above Tony’s shoulder, noticing the thick muscles hidden under the leather, the tall frame and large shoulders that promised a firm grip for his fingers as Wade _pounded into_ -

 _What the hell, where did this thought come from?!_ Peter thought in a panic, shaking his head. Wade chuckled as he walked closer, naked as the day of his birth, his large cock standing proud between his legs and Peter knew not to stare but he _couldn’t_.

“Never seen an Alpha before, babe, uh? I can tell by the look in your eyes, you’ll totally be a knot-slut.”

Peter nodded without thinking about it, entranced, before he realized just what he’d admitted to. Not that Wade had been wrong, just two days earlier, Bucky had been laughing and saying he would be a size queen, which had apparently delighted both Alphas.

Muscles straining, Wade grabbed Tony’s thighs, looked thoughtful for a moment, and brushed his fingers against Tony’s cheek. Peter had seen his skin before and wasn’t bothered by the scars in the slightest, but he hadn’t thought they were absolutely _everywhere_. Everywhere meaning Wade’s cock, ribbed like a toy, which he probably shouldn’t think about if he wanted to keep his sanity.

“Hello boo”, Wade rumbled into Tony’s ear. “Missed me, uh?”  
“Oh, fuck”, Tony breathed, his eyes widening. “Take me please.”  
“Here? In Peter’s lap? What do you say Pete-pie? Should I just fuck him here?”

Peter’s mouth fell open at the thought, about to argue that there was a very nice bed just behind… but then Tony grabbed his hands and put them on his hips while Wade pulled the bathrobe off and flung it aside. Slowly, the Omega settled his hands on Peter’s shoulders, grinning delightedly. Peter gulped back his words and sank his fingers into the supple flesh of Tony’s backside, opening him up without thinking about it.

“That means yes, I suppose”, Wade replied wryly, taking hold of Tony’s hips and thrusting forward.

Tony let out a gasp that turned into a moan, rocking forward and closing his eyes, shivering at the intrusion. The Alpha had slid in all at once and was now sinking his fingers into Tony’s locks of hair, pulling him backwards and settling into a slow, deep rhythm, grinding into the leaking Omega who was gasping and writhing into Peter’s lap.

“Nothing to fear, ya see?” Wade whispered, his eyes locking with Peter's as he thrust forward once more. “Just complete bliss at the hands of an Alpha.”

Peter realized that even if he hadn’t been able to _see_ it, that look of blissed pleasure on Tony’s face, he would have _smelled_ it in Tony’s thick scent, and in Wade’s spicier one – he liked Wade’s scent, it was a strange mix of Alpha and Omega that sparked things within him, things he had had no idea existed before now.

“Touch yourself”, the Alpha ordered, his voice deep and raw with want as he started to go faster, making Tony keen and cry out, his thighs shaking from exertion already.

Peter could have easily ignored the order, but he didn’t _want_ to. With trembling hands, he pulled his cock out and started to thrust into his fist, in time with Wade’s thrusts and Tony’s moans. Tony looked wrecked already, but it was the kind of wreck Peter found himself longing for. Wade pulled at Tony’s hair, pulling him back until his head was resting against the Alpha’s shoulder.

“Do you want to come?” the Alpha asked, and Tony let out a garbled moan. “I’ll take that for a yes, because I know you’ve been good and waited for me. You deserve a reward, don’t you? Good Omegas deserve rewards.”

Peter had the feeling Wade talked as much for himself as he talked for Tony’s benefit, his scent sparking with something closer to an Omega scent than an Alpha’s. His thrusting turned rabid, fast-paced and echoing, steadily losing its rhythm until Tony lost it and came, most of it landing on Peter’s chest and stomach, staining his t-shirt. Peter’s own orgasm startled him so much he almost kneed Tony when his legs jerked, and he must have made a face or a sound because Wade let out a rasp and stilled, knot locking him inside of Tony as his cock pulsed semen deep withing his partner.

“Good?” Wade asked in a soft voice, kissing Tony’s sweat-covered nape.  
“Mmh”, Tony replied, blinking lazily. “Very good.”

Very slowly and carefully, Wade lifted Tony from the armchair and laid down on the bed, beckoning Peter closer.

“Clothes off”, he said, “his skin is incredibly sensitive.”

Peter quickly stripped from his dirty clothes and scrambled up on the bed, laying beside Tony without daring to touch him.

“Still scared?” Wade asked, a look of concern in his eyes.  
“No”, Peter breathed out. “No longer.”  
“Good.” Wade observed him. “I would have thought it would trigger your own, but maybe you’re not completely there yet.”  
“I don’t think so”, Peter replied. “I mean, I would feel it, right?”  
“Oh definitely”, Wade laughed. “It’s like… this pulsing need inside of you, making you feel warm all over. You can’t stand your clothes, and the scent is the biggest tell.”  
“It almost sounds like you speak from experience.”  
“Because I do”, Wade replied, lifting an inexistent eyebrow. “I’m both, Peter. Alpha and Omega. That’s probably one of the only good things I got out of Weapon X – being both.”

That explained the scent, then. Which was starting to be too much.

“Overwhelmed?” Tony rasped. “I guessed as much. Get out of the room, take a shower, you’ll feel better. Masturbate, if you’re not too tired. Find your Alphas, they’ll help.”

Peter nodded, dizzy, and rolled out of bed. He picked up Tony’s bathrobe and tied it securely around his waist, giving the pair one last longing glance before stepping out to breathe in some fresh air.

Yeah, okay. Being an Omega sounded great, after all.


	2. Slick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter finally has his first heat, marking his presentation as complete.

Tony’s heat had ended after three days of intensity and Peter wasn’t any closer to his own, despite spending most of his time with Steve and Bucky. His temperature had been slowly climbing, telling him he would definitely have his first cycle during the week, as planned, but he couldn’t be any more precise than that. He also wasn’t producing any slick, and while it was not uncommon, it was sign that it would start with his heat.

Deadpool – no, _Wade_ – had left for a job after Tony’s heat was over, but not before assuring both that he wanted a repeat. The man had taken the time to make some breakfast for Peter and, to his surprise, had also been presented to Captain America-made pancakes and a very gentle scenting from Bucky before both Alphas could realize what they were doing. That had prompted a discussion about Wade’s strange scent, which was neither Alpha nor Omega, and revealed that the man had the characteristics of both genders. The affection had spooked him a bit, and Peter had found himself the centre of Steve’s and Bucky’s attention once more.

It was the sixth day since Peter first showed symptoms of his presentation and he’d been running hot since he woke up that morning. Not hot enough to be qualified as heat, but enough to make beads of sweat appear at his hairline. He also found himself clingier and, according to Bucky, his scent was getting stronger. It was a matter of hours now, so he had sprawled over Steve in a t-shirt and shorts as they watched a documentary on the large TV in the bedroom he shared with Bucky – and, lately, with Peter. Steve’s fingers lazily rolled up and down his spine, catching at Peter’s t-shirt the more it clung to his skin.

“Fuck it”, Peter growled, squirming, “isn’t there anything to do so my heat might finally start? I feel like I’m going to boil alive.”

Steve met his gaze and sank his fingers into damp brown hair, tugging lightly.

“Well, Bucky and I could flood you with our scents. That usually does the trick, but it’s a bit violent. You might feel like you’re being thrown around by waves, you know, like when you get caught in the ocean and you can’t find your footing?”

Peter shuddered. He had never gone to the sea and actually experienced the feeling, but it didn’t sound so pleasurable. However, the perspective of enduring another hour of being so hot he couldn’t move because it weighed him down so much was even more displeasing.

“Let’s do that. I’m tired of waiting.”  
“I’ll call Bucky, then. And Tony, for that matter, since he has your shot.”

Peter stuck out his lip at the thought of getting a needle anywhere near his skin. Since it was his first heat, he couldn’t just rely on the contraceptive pills – that required weeks of advance. And the perspective of finding himself pregnant wasn’t exactly enchanting, so he had to go through the shot. Tony arrived first and, settling himself on the back of Peter’s legs, pulled his shorts up, pinched the skin and swiftly administered the shot. Peter let out a whimper, quickly soothed by the Omega, and Steve’s rumbles.

“Can I stay?” Tony asked in a hushed voice, his lips against Peter’s ear.

Steve let out a shiver and nodded his approval, Peter whispering a soft “yes” that had the other Omega grinning as he sat against the headboard and made himself home. Bucky arrived then, slamming the door close as he took in the sight. They had agreed to let Steve guide Peter through his first time, and instead, the second Alpha slid beside Tony and, after a quick negotiation, slotted himself between Tony and the headboard, the Omega settled between his thighs.

Peter rose to his knees and pulled off his shirt, the fabric clinging to his sweat covered skin, feeling himself blush at the three men’s gaze. It wasn’t the first that either saw him half-naked, but he still felt a bit self-conscious. Steve sat up, broad hands resting on his slim waist, and looked him in the eye.

“Ready?”

Peter nodded and Tony buried his nose in his own bunched-up shirt to avoid the onslaught. Steve and Bucky closed their eyes and suddenly, a wall of scent hit Peter. It was so fast and so overwhelming, Peter felt dizzy with it. He gasped, feeling his body unravel at the sensation, heat eating its way through his body and gnawing at his stomach. He was vaguely conscious of his cock hardening, and of something slick running between his thighs and soaking his shorts, but it took Steve grabbing his head, staring into his eyes and calling his name several times for him to finally pull through. He had no idea how long he’d been stuck like this, but it had not been long enough to worry either Alphas.

Tony was looking at him with sultry eyes and Peter finally realized how utterly drenched his cotton shorts were, and how the feeling of clothes on his heated skin was way too much. He pulled at them with trembling hands and Steve helped him slid them down his legs, his eyes devouring him. Steve’s callused hands felt huge on his skin, gliding up his torso, down to his hips, up his thighs and finally, firmly gripping his ass. Peter let out a gasp and shuffled closer, nearly collapsing against the Alpha’s chest, tugging him forward for a kiss.

“Fuck”, Steve whispered in his ear, fingers digging into the crack of his ass, “you’re drenched!”  
“Mmh, for you, Alpha”, Peter moaned in answer, barely aware of what he was saying.

He heard Bucky and Tony chuckle on his side and looked at them above Steve’s shoulder, meeting Bucky’s blown-pupils gaze and Tony’s heated eyes, smiling at them coyly before he nipped at Steve’s shoulder, and up his neck. The Alpha stiffened slightly, his breath coming out sharper, and let out a sound that was halfway between a moan and a groan. Steve grabbed his nape and pulled him back, meeting his mouth for a kiss that had merely the name of one – it felt more like Steve was trying to devour him whole, to map out his mouth and plunder its riches, and Peter was losing control, hips rolling against him.

“Steve, I need you”, he breathed.  
“Patience, my lamb”, Steve replied, and Tony was right, heats weren’t so horrible when you had an Alpha with you.

If sex felt better than he was feeling then, he wondered how he would escape it unscathed, with all his braincells. He shuddered when Steve’s fingers rubbed at the mess between his legs, coating themselves in slick, wanting more, needing more, and unsure how to ask. Steve gently bit down on his lower lip, tugging him closer and slowly sinking a finger in him. Peter felt his body yield under the pressure, greedily asking for more, his hips rocking on their own accord as he tried to reach- something. He didn’t know what.

“Please”, he begged.  
“What do you want, doll?” Steve whispered, lips against his ear, brushing softly, teeth catching at his lobe and tugging gently.  
“I don’t _know_ ”, Peter whined back, grounding his hips firmer down onto Steve’s hand.  
“ _I_ know”, Steve replied. “You want my cock. You want to be full. You want to feel like you’re going to split apart on my knot, you want to feel your thighs shaking with exertion. You want me to fuck you deep and raw until you can’t think anymore.”

Peter let out a high-pitched whine, squirming in Steve’s grasp, and Tony whimpered from where he was, Bucky fondling him and nipping at his ear, unable to keep his hands to himself. Slowly, Steve sunk in a second finger, shaking as he tried to keep his control, Peter’s body gripping him tightly, like a vice.

“You take my fingers so beautifully, my love”, he purred, nipping at his chin and his neck, thrusting his fingers in and out in a mimicry of an actual mating. “Let them see you”, he added, pulling his fingers out and manhandling so he had his back to him and faced their companions, his knees splayed over his own and displaying him completely. “Look how much they both want you”, the Alpha growled in Peter’s ear, guiding his hips down and ever so slowly pushing into him.

Peter cried out, his eyes wide open and lustful staring back at Tony as he reached back and sank his nails into Steve’s back, the Alpha growling at the scratches he was already getting. He gasped when Steve was finally in to the hilt, his legs parted wider than most people could achieve, back arching in Steve’s hold, the Alpha’s hand splayed over his stomach.

“That’s it”, Steve groaned, nuzzling his neck and starting a slow rhythm, thrusting shallow and aiming to get Peter used to both his girth and the friction, eased by the slick dripping down their thighs and onto the sheets. “You’re doing so good darling, taking me so good, you feel amazing.”  
“Ah- _Ah_ , Alpha, please, _more_ ”, Peter whined in answer, thighs clenching as he pushed himself up to set a rougher pace.  
“You sure?” the Alpha gasped. “You want me to mount you like you were meant to be?”  
“Yes, yes, _yes_ ”, Peter yelped, letting go of Steve’s nape and back to set his hands into the sheets, back curving enticingly as he presented, following his instinct.

The message was clear, and Steve wasn’t an Alpha to let the occasion pass. Swiftly, his shifted to anchor his foot onto the mattress beside Peter, his hand grabbing his nape and holding him still, the Omega keening as he started brutal thrusts that nearly sent him sprawling over the bed. The pace was rough and punishing but it was obvious to both Alphas and Tony that Peter liked it – and liked it a lot, if his gasps and cries were anything to go by. His scent couldn’t be clearer, a heady thing showing his pleasure and tension in his body as he begged for more.

Climax was just as brutal: Steve stilled suddenly when his knot flared ant caught, locking him inside the Omega’s warm body, spilling seed with the thwarted hope to breed. The pressure was just enough to send Peter’s eyes rolling back as he came, jerking into Steve’s hold with a silent gasp. Beside them, Tony let out a low moan, Bucky’s hand still rubbing him gently through the lasts of his orgasm and whispering filthily in his ear.

Very slowly, Steve lowered Peter to the mattress and rolled them around to lay on their sides, still panting, flushed and sweaty, his knot firmly nestled within the Omega. Peter was asleep in a matter of second, his scent leaking comfort, safety and satisfaction, the needs of his heat sated. It took a while before the Alpha could pull out comfortably, his mate and Tony sprawled on the bed with them and dozing off too.

The last day of Peter’s heat started with the young Omega mewling into the sheets as Bucky thoroughly pounded him, his legs sprawled with far more flexibility than most could achieve, and his head in Tony’s lap. Steve was out in the kitchen, gathering breakfast, their mixed scents cloaking him and screaming of mates, even though there had been no bonding. The intimacy of a shared first heat had brought them closer, shifting them into a pack, though it still had some work needed before it could truly be one. Peter came with a sob, utterly wrecked and spent, unused to this degree of activity and nearly chaffed between his thighs, but regretting none of it. Tony had been a constant reassurance, even though he had nothing to fear from the two Alphas, and Peter found himself quite satisfied to have presented as an Omega. No matter how much he’d balked at the idea at first. Breathless, panting, he nuzzled at Tony’s thigh as Bucky slowly lowered himself onto him, having no fear of crushing him under his weight – unlike Steve, who had trouble associating Spider-Man’s powers with the lithe, writhing Omega in his bed.

“That was great”, Peter whispered. “You were right, Tony, heat sex is just awesome!”  
“Told you so”, the Omega replied proudly. “Wait ‘til we can get Wade to join in on the fun, we’ll never want to leave the bed again!”

Peter laughed and Bucky nipped at his collarbones, marking him gently even though he’d already marked him thoroughly enough. He hummed delightedly at the claim, and met Tony’s gaze. It was no longer a matter of if they’d all become one pack of mates, but much more of a matter of _when_.

And Peter found out he couldn’t quite wait for that to happen. Yes, being an Omega was definitely a great thing.


	3. In Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're out in public, and of course they can't keep their hands to themselves. What had Peter hoped for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt "In Public".

It was the third anniversary of Peter’s presentation as Omega, and to say he was excited was putting it mildly. He was _ecstatic_. Sure, people still didn’t look favourably on packs, but that wasn’t going to stop him from going out with his very own – minus Steve who, as Captain America and the Avengers leaders in effect, had to maintain a positive image and couldn’t be publicly out as having a pack instead of just one gentle, submissive Omega mate. Not that Peter or Tony were anything like _submissive_ , mind – or even Wade, for that matter – but people had expectations that they forced on him.

Anyway, this was the third anniversary and Peter had been mated to his pack for close to a year and a half now. It took some of the pressure off from being Spider-Man and he could truthfully say he was happy. Tony and him had a special little something as Omegas, a little something that helped them soothe each other when their Alphas failed to do so. And Wade… Oh, Wade had never been as balanced and happy as he was since he’d become part of their pack and was able to indulge both his Omega part and his Alpha one.

Peter stood on his toes as he tried to see his mates in the crowd pouring out of the train – to Tony’s dismay, who apparently didn’t understand what _incognito_ meant – and finally noticed them coming straight towards him. Bucky’s hair was tied back into a neat French braid that was no doubt Wade’s work, his large leather jacket hiding his metal arm. Peter could also see Wade had done his make-up, underlining his eyes in black and making their blue stand out. The merc himself had left his conspicuous red suit home and instead wore a large sweater with the hood up, and a mask picturing Venom’s teeth hiding most of his face.

Tony, always the diva, was perched on Wade’s shoulders, clad in a Black Sabbath t-shirt and a metallic blue jacket that complimented his skinny black jeans, his hands wound under Wade’s chin so he could hold on. Peter laughed at the sight and waved, refraining from running up to them into the crowd. People usually didn’t like it if you elbowed them to get your way and dammit, he was Spider-Man.

He quickly found himself enfolded in Bucky’s embrace, the Alpha kissing him deeply – deeper than was acceptable in a public setting, and Peter felt his cheeks burn. He burrowed his face in his shoulder, attempting to hide his flush, to Tony’s great amusement. Wade nuzzled his hair, taking in his scent through the mask, and with his hand held secure in Bucky’s, they were off. They had plans for a walk through the public gardens, leading to the cinema, and next, the fast-food where they would probably gorge themselves after the movie. They all felt Steve’s absence keenly but, even if he’d been able to go out in public with them as his pack, he’d been held back for a mission in Chile with Natasha, Wanda and Sam.

“I’m coming on patrol with you Tuesday”, Wade said, grabbing his free hand. “It’s been a while.”  
“Last time you tried to jump my bones and I’m pretty sure we all agreed Spider-Man couldn’t be seen has having a relationship if I wanted to keep my identity a secret – which, I do”, Peter chided, his face heating up at the memory.

‘Jumping his bones’ was putting it mildly, they’d ended up rutting feverishly together in the dark of an alleyway, and patrol had been significantly shorter when they’d elected to go and take it out of their systems at Wade’s place. Not that it hadn’t been nice – because it had, of course it had, sex with Wade was _great_ – but Peter still remembered the loud keen he’d let escape and the unwanted attention it had attracted.

“Best idea I’ve ever had”, Wade replied with a grin, and Tony tapped his heels against his ribs.  
“Stop torturing Peter”, he said with a smile. “I, unlike him, I’m not opposed to sex in a public space.”

Bucky snorted.

“I thought the number of arrests for ‘public indecency’ in your name had already established that.”

Tony levelled him a glare.

“I’m not above adding another one”, he replied, “besides, you shouldn’t act like you’re a _saint_ , Bucky Barnes, because I heard you talking to the Captain while scouting the other day and need I remind you I’m fluent in French too?”

Bucky grinned back lazily.

“Darling, who said it was only for _his_ benefit? Don’t you think I’ve noticed you squirming in your armour?”

Tony gaped.

“Why you!”  
“Oh my _god_ ”, Peter moaned, “you guys are impossible to take out! Don’t you know how to behave?! Next time I’m going with Steve, at least he knows how to act decently in public!”

This time, it was the three of his mates who snorted in laughter.

“Steve? Are we all talking about the same guy?”  
“The one who nearly ripped by Mark XIV because he wanted me too much to care about _all the delicate components?”_  
“The one who used his shield to hide his hand between my legs?” Wade added.  
“The one who decided the desk of his office was a nice place to get me on my back?” Bucky added, laughing.

Peter stared at them in horror, and they only laughed harder. So, Steve misbehaved much more than he knew. He shouldn’t have been surprised, Steve was actually really hardcore when it came to each of his mates’ limits, and he knew – like all of them – that Peter had many of them. He just had never realized how much Steve held back with him and he was… Alright, yes, he was _a bit_ curious. Scratch that, he was _very_ curious. He’d seen some of Steve most… animalistic aspects, of course, but always behind the closed doors of bedrooms.

Now he was going to think about it all night. Great.

They walked through the park, joking and occasionally nuzzling at each other like they hadn’t a care in the world, comfortable in each other’s presence and wanting more. Finally, they made it to the cinema, and at Bucky’s insistence, settled in the last rows. Tony and Peter shared a bucket of pop-corn, the younger Omega settled between him and Wade. They were halfway through the movie when he felt his spider-sense buzz, not in danger, but in arousal, and he turned, confused.

Next to him, Wade was sprawled and Bucky was silently patting his crotch, fondling him through his pants and yet keeping his eyes on the screen, and Peter bit back a moan. Next to him, Wade turned, staring at him in the dark, and Peter felt himself grow hot, thankful for the patches that controlled his scent and were considered common courtesy in public – leaking emotions all over everyone was rude, and keeping his emotions to himself gave him a sense of control. This time, though, it meant he wasn’t broadcasting his arousal to the entire room. He was pretty sure Wade was smirking, but Wade was an asshole so it couldn’t mean anything good.

A second later, he felt his mates shuffle and bit into his hand to keep his groan silent as Wade’s and Tony’s hands settled on his knees and slowly, distressingly so, slid up his thighs, stroking the sensitive inner sides and stopping short of his crotch. He was hard and wet in a matter of seconds, struggling not to writhe in his seat and to hold back his strength as his fingers gripped the armrest and threatened to tear it apart.

He felt like he was dying a little bit when Wade kissed him deeply, muffling him, as Tony opened his flies and pulled him out, slowly, steadily jerking him off. His hand was warm and callused, his grip tight and threatening to break his self-control. He’d always been sensitive and Tony’s hand-jobs were _the best_ , really, but this time things felt like they were amplified by the knowledge that they could get caught at any moment, in spite of the way Wade covered any noise he might make. He wouldn’t last long like this, he knew it – and apparently, the others knew it too.

He let go of his armrests to grip Wade’s forearms, knowing that even if he broke the man’s bones, he would stay quiet. Wade knew that too, and gave him a knowing smirk before muffling him once again, Tony’s hand speeding up, his thumb wiping over his leaking head and making him shiver and tremble.

“When we get home”, Tony whispered, his lips brushing against his ear, making sure no one but him would hear, “we’ll make sure Bucky rails you _hard_. Maybe against the bay window? Or even that special table I’ve got down in my lab, you know the one? The thermal-coloured one. It’d make a pretty picture, I’m sure.”

Peter came suddenly, his moan immediately swallowed by Wade, spilling over Tony’s fist, who cleaned up everything with a tissue Bucky handed him.

“I really like this idea. Tuck Peter back in and let’s go”, the Alpha growled lowly before he stood up, throwing a still dazed Peter over his shoulder once he had his flies done again. “I’m sure Steve will like to have a pic or two.”


	4. You, you, you, you, me & a bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Peter's heat, and he has all his mates with him.

Peter stretched out on the bed with a moan, pushing himself onto his knees with trembling thighs. His heat was brutal this time, with all his mates in the bedroom with him. He was pretty sure his brain had actually melted, leaving him a mewling mess. Tony was sitting in front of him, his hands petting his hair and his face, slowly rocking into Steve’s lap. The Alpha was sitting against the headboard and marking his mate quite thoroughly, his hand pressed up against Tony’s abdomen and feeling himself move there, his eyes on Peter.

Peter could feel his slick dripping down his parted thighs, his cock hanging heavy between them, but he couldn’t find the strength to move – not with Bucky doing _that_ with his tongue, teasing him restlessly and slowly driving him crazy with shallow penetrations that left him wanting _more_. Wade was laying beside him, on his back, staring back at him as he slowly fucked himself on a toy – a present from Steve. He was a mess already, but Steve had given precise and thorough orders and Wade thrived under them.

“Aww, you jealous baby?” Bucky purred in Peter’s ear, all but covering him with his body, his own hard cock nudging against his ass, eyes on Wade. “You want a toy too?”  
“Nah”, Peter gasped, hardly keeping himself upright, “a knot, gimme a knot, please!”  
“Beg”, Bucky said, his voice harsh, and next to them, Wade keened.

Tony was turning desperate from the slow, even stimulation as he moved back and forth, held tightly by Steve’s hands. Peter dropped, stuffing his face into the sheets, and reached back to grab his cheeks and part them, the invitation as clear as could be.

“Please, Alpha, please, fuck me! Gimme your knot, Alpha, please!”  
“Mmh…No”, Bucky answered, smirking, and punctuated his answer with a hard swat to his ass.

Peter cried out and sobbed, trembling with desire, electrised by the rough slap that would no doubt leave his skin red, his nose full with the scents of his mates. The room reeked with desire and want, all thwarted, the Alphas insanely proud of themselves for turning their partners into messes without breaking down themselves. His cry turned to a shriek of pleasure when rough, wide fingers slid into him easily, moving in a strong back-and-forth that left him panting, and probably drooling into the sheets. Not that the sheets were salvageable, at this point, or that he cared. Said fingers crooked wickedly, right into his prostate, and he went blind for a moment, shouting through his dry orgasm.

“Want to show our mates how much of a slut you are?” Bucky drawled, his fingers still moving and sending jolts of pleasure down his nerves.

His mind foggy, he followed the Alpha’s hands as he guided him, making him turn around so all his mates had an unobstructed sight on his leaking hole, still spasming from the after-shocks and a need for a knot.

“Look at that”, Steve purred, nibbling on Tony’s shoulder and collarbones. “All ready for a knot.”  
“You want to do the honours, babe?” Bucky purred, his gaze directed at Wade.

The man keened, arching from the bed, and panted out a “yes” that melted Peter’s bones. Removing the toy, which he handed to Bucky, he lost no time manoeuvring himself over the Omega and swiftly pushing into him to the hilt. Peter sobbed, squirming in his grip, his moans rising higher and higher as Wade started to move, quick, shallow thrusts that set him on edge. Bucky looked at them, growling low in his throat and making the two Omegas shiver, looking up to meet Steve’s eyes, who was still fucking steadily into Tony.

And, very suddenly, Wade stopped moving, whining as he did so: Bucky had grabbed his hips, stilling him completely, and frustrating both the Omega and the man who was both. The Alpha grinned devilishly and pushed three fingers into Wade, stabbing straight into his prostate and growling when Wade’s knot started to grow.

“Ready for a knot, lovelies?” he purred, and Peter nodded so hard it looked as though his head might fall off.

Wade trembled, but managed to nod jerkily anyway, lifting his hips to let the Alpha settle between his legs and penetrate him in one long, smooth thrust. They were all panted up by now, ready to come and be done with this wave, and Bucky lost no time teasing anymore. He pounded hard into Wade, sending him straight into Peter, who keened and mewled under them until he spilled all over the bed again. That was enough for Wade and Bucky to pop their knots, emptying themselves into their partners. Bucky leant forward, holding both his mates up.

“You gonna get all round with pups, Petey? Should we do as planned and all have at least a round with you to make sure it takes? You want to be full, baby?”

Peter cried but didn’t move anymore. Tony, on the other hand, had listened intently to the words and started to pant with a harsher need, wanting more and desperate for Steve to change his rhythm.

“Are you jealous, darling?”, Steve purred, wrapping his fingers around his throat and sharpening his thrusts. “You want some attention too? You want our knots? You just want to take it all and be a good little slut, don’t you? Don’t you, Tony?”  
“Y-Yes”, Tony gasped, “yes, yes please!”  
“Come on my knot, sweetheart. Make me proud.”

As he said so, he drove his knot home, locking them together, and came. It was enough to let Tony come as well, his body twitching with his orgasm, thighs covered with slick and abs shining with sweat, now mixed with his own powerless seed. He collapsed against Steve, completely done.

The two Alphas exchanged a gaze, and smiled: after all, Peter’s heat was only getting started.


End file.
